This contract supports the discovery of major histocompatibility complex (MHC) gene loci and alleles in multiple nonhuman primate (NHP) species and supports the development of molecular tools, methods, and technologies for the robust typing of the MHC. The NHP species covered by these contracts are the Cynomolgus macaque (Macaca fasicularis), Indian and Chinese Rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta), and Pigtail macaque (Macaca nemestrina);MHC designations, Mafa, Mamu, and Mane, respectively. The products developed by this contract are used in nonhuman primate models to study immune-mediated diseases, infectious diseases, and transplantation.